


back to summer

by ayellowmoon



Series: 百威冰啤 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowmoon/pseuds/ayellowmoon
Summary: 12/24/2018白rap x 魏全能BE
Series: 百威冰啤 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620667
Kudos: 1





	back to summer

01  
白rap第一次注意到魏全能，完全是因为魏全能因突如其来的停电而随手抓住了离他最近的一个人。刚刚准备进入合宿和练习生活的男孩们没有一个熟脸，其他人看他冷漠面无表情的样子也并不主动找他认识，却有个魏全能非常不客气地拉上来，手臂缠着他的手臂，紧紧地，像很害怕把他弄丢。  
那才是他们正式见面的第五个小时不到而已。  
即使后来魏全能解释过了，白rap也知道那不过是因为对方怕黑，而自己刚好是站得最近的一个。  
但他后来就忍不住要想，这应该就是歌里面唱的“有生之年狭路相逢终不能幸免”。神明在虚空里随意一画，就有纠缠弧线将他们此生牵在一起，否则怎么那时就是他刚好站在他旁边？

02  
两人评级时双双进入A班，又刚好被分到同个宿舍住上下铺。打开衣柜都是同样的明黄色衣服，背后一个大大的A字母。魏全能拎着衣服在胸前比画，朝白rap笑着抱怨说怎么给A班这么显黑的颜色啊，眼角眉梢却都带着生动的喜色。白rap结束一天的录制终于可以休息，心情很好，便接着他话朝着宿舍角落的镜头说是啊，节目组听见了吗，不仅显黑还不酷盖，建议节目组考虑善待选手。  
魏全能干脆拉他到镜头前三百六十度展示故意被穿在正面的A字母，pose摆着摆着不知道触发二人什么奇怪的笑点，一起笑到出框。这一段被节目组后期加上了花字和特效，配了个相当蠢的背景音乐播出来。微博上有人截动图，配字“白rap酷盖人设崩塌现场”，被轮了几千条“哈哈哈”。

03  
节目录到一半，人也只剩一半。又录一次排名公布，魏全能靠位置评价的舞台展示了全方位的实力，节目组又给了一个很好的故事线剪辑，在这一期跃升十一位，紧靠着白rap，进了出道圈。白rap不太在意自己的排名，却从听到魏全能的名次开始就雀跃起来，甚至有些掩不住脸上的表情。他走去自己位置的路上经过已经站定在位置前的魏全能，快而隐秘地伸手拉过来对方的袖子，紧紧攥了那衣料一秒钟。  
慌张而喜悦的他宛如坐着按了快进键的过山车，心跳得快要从嗓子眼里飞出来。知道会被无处不在的镜头拍到，也知道会被其他人解读出无数版本，可即使有一万种想法在他脑子里拥挤充斥，最担心的只有自己颤抖的左手错过那唯一紧握他的瞬间，失去第一个无言说祝贺的机会。  
放开手时白rap的指尖偶然间滑过魏全能手腕上凸出的骨节。那一小点来自对方的体温在他身体里炸开另一个维度的宇宙，里面只有心脏乱跳的他，面前是笑出来梨涡的魏全能。站在自己的位置上时他还在出神，视线里被淘汰的男孩们穿着各色衣服站在舞台刺眼灯光照不到的地方，散成花花绿绿的点。  
他趁着集体低头向镜头鞠躬的机会迅速看了一眼身旁的魏全能，好害怕自己的心跳声被他听见。

04  
心跳。不自觉地抬手理并没有乱的头发。眼神飘开又追过去。不自觉变得严肃的表情。本能朝他靠近。  
生理反应是镁光灯，照得他的喜欢无处可逃。

05  
最后一次出道曲分组竞演，他们分到同一队里。白rap知道魏全能一向努力，在队里拿了舞担的位置，不出意料又会在拍摄结束后独自去练习室呆到天亮。  
他仰躺在自己的床上盯着天花板顺自己的rap词。两句词记不清让他心烦意乱，把本子丢到一边翻了个身，最后他还是下了床往练习室的方向去。  
深夜的走廊里只有魏全能在的练习室亮着灯。他动作很轻地推开门进去，魏全能从镜子里看见是他便没在意，跳完最后两个动作才转身问他是不是睡不着。  
白rap不说话，斜躺在沙发上侧头看他。魏全能的淡灰色背心紧紧贴在背上，汗湿的部分在他身上画出一个不太规则的深色心形。面前的人以为他生病，弯腰下来探他额头，那个巨大的，深色的心就跟着扑了他满眼。  
他转开头闭上眼睛。若不是这样，魏全能也许能看见他眼神里掩不住的爱意。

06  
“NZND101 黑幕”  
“GMTV 黑幕”  
“魏全能”  
“NZND出道组”  
那天的热搜是这样的。

粉丝涌进NZND101节目组的官方微博评论里要讨个说法，截图试图证明另一位选手的票数以几乎不可能的幅度异常增长，又发出了在公布出道选手几分钟前魏全能的票数竟然出现倒退的证据，替他不平。带着白底红字诉求的不限圈抽奖有上万转发，却得不来节目组官方的半个字回复。  
白rap埋头坐在保姆车上刷微博看见那些言辞或恳切或愤怒的粉丝，只因转发抽奖而兴奋的路人，想起来他离开的时候回头看见魏全能还在拍摄场地跟公司代表打电话，很挺拔地站在一束灯光里，连剪影都那么耀眼。  
他恍惚间觉得过去的几个月只像一场骗局。

07  
他们要告别的时候白rap不肯从彩纸纷飞当中的拥抱里脱身，揪着魏全能衣服上的褶皱问他，还会相遇吧？

08  
NZND签了一年的活动期，热度席卷全国。白rap作为组合中唯一的rap担当，实力早已得到认证，在组合活动期间又圈了一波粉丝。组合合同到期之后公司自然让他solo，资源给得很不错。粉丝喜迎他solo，给他在城市里到处买下大块应援广告，有时他坐在保姆车里一偏头往外看便是自己的巨幅照片贴在公交车上从自己面前经过，他都觉得场面颇有些诡异。  
他跟魏全能偶尔会断断续续地聊天，于是知道魏全能离开了公司，回去接手家里的事业。他望着聊天界面欲言又止，想说你别不唱歌了，又不知道用什么语气才说得出来，输入了又删掉了，最后连个表情也没发出去。  
后来他有东西要拍，导演急着叫他，他手机往助理手上一丢，交谈就自然地断了。

09  
NZND解散之后不久，魏全能当初的公司也推了新团出道。娱乐新闻账号发的关于新团出道的微博底下有人提起魏全能的名字，有几十个赞和几条回复，大多说很想全能哥哥，也有人问魏全能去哪了，但很快都被新团粉丝的控评淹没了。  
当初替他不平，替他抽奖的粉丝不知道还剩下了多少。互联网的记忆总是淡薄的。  
白rap刷微博的时候看到那个熟悉的公司名字愣了一愣，魏全能最后那个站在拍摄场地打电话的模样就又在脑海里清晰起来。

10  
出道两年多的时候白rap拍一个杂志，接受采访的时候出了点意料不到的岔子。  
记者问的是个再寻常不过的问题：从练习生高强度的选拔里一路走过来，现在成为高人气的爱豆，平时行程也很忙碌，是什么支撑着你一路走到现在，并且每次展现出来的东西都是有进步的？  
他在这个问题沉默了一会，最后拿NZND刚出道时公司教的套话感谢了一遍粉丝，把问题给圆了过去。  
他那段回答被别有用心的人截出来发去八卦论坛，标题高挂着“白rap的态度也太差了，接受采访也没有必要说这种套话吧？”底下又是一通吵，有人说感谢粉丝还不对了吗，有人说擦擦眼睛吧这种话一看就是公司教的，他火了这么几年可能飘了吧。  
公司那边也给他打电话，倒没说什么重话，只是让他接受杂志采访认真点。他应下来，挂了电话突然就觉得疲倦袭上来。

11  
去参加NZND101是很苦，也难以坚持。那时候汗水混着无法言明的未来，惶然而疲惫。只是身边有个人始终紧紧抓住你，和你一同欢呼或低落，就好像从汗水里也能透出一些微妙的甜味来，让人期待着和他能有更多的借口和他站在同一个舞台。知道也许永远无法告白，便换着法子，说过一百句“一定要一起出道”，句句背后都是年轻人滚烫的真心，藏着唯独他知道的秘密。  
他下定决心要守口如瓶的秘密。他目光的终点，憧憬的尽头，夜里相对的湿漉漉呼吸，聚光灯下瘦高的剪影，他始终没有回答的那句“还会见面”。

12  
诗人也好作家也好，总喜欢在错过之后歌颂偶然相汇时绽放的光芒，仿佛完满的爱情低人一等，不值得被赞美。可白rap不愿听——团圆的结局有什么不好？他宁愿能每天在爱人身边唱我需要你，想你爱你，被人说没有艺术性也没关系。  
只是这个世界上的道理，终究是世人热爱给自己平凡而偶然的生活加上“必然”的意义，好让自己生活得心安理得。哪里有神明，哪里有一帆风顺，哪里会有“还会相遇”？


End file.
